


醉酒2【老大x朝朝】

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	醉酒2【老大x朝朝】

“喵~”猫咪爪子拍了拍紧闭的房门，甩了甩尾巴靠着门沿趴下，它刚刚隐约听见小主人的叫声了。

而房门里面，是交叠的两具赤裸身体，远远看去男人精壮的后背布满着细汗，随着动作的起伏每一块肌肉都清晰可见，更令人咂舌的是男人腰间挂着的一双细嫩白腿，不难看出已经在发抖了，粉红的脚趾也不时的张开扣紧，好像正承受着什么不能承受的事情。  
“啊啊啊！啊嗯……”男孩早就被操的说不出话，就连呻吟也断断续续，他晚上喝了酒，本就糊里糊涂的这下更是颠的直犯恶心，“别……”  
男人今天做的格外凶狠，他不知道这是又抽的哪门子疯，只想着如果还有力气，一定要揍男人一顿。当然如果他还剩点脑子，应该想想该怎么让男人消气。只可惜他在男人面前从来就是个脑袋不灵光的猫咪。  
他不记得是怎么回的家，明明拒绝过副队，明明说了不想回家，可睁开眼睛的时候已经跌进男人怀里了，说不上来的抵触和害怕让他止不住的想抖，可被抱起来的时候又突然觉得心安，再一晃神就被扔到床上扯了裤子进入了。  
男人面色难看，没做什么前戏就抵着插了进去，男孩开始还没觉出疼，被酒精麻痹的痛感一时间没能传到大脑，只觉得屁股里塞了什么不大舒服，扭来扭去的换了几巴掌才反应过来哼哼唧唧的嚷嚷喊疼，说是喊疼但实际上听着一点没觉出疼，撒酒疯似的拖着尾音叫唤，双手双脚也挥舞着，精神的很，被男人抓住要害撸硬了才真的软着嗓子进入状态。男孩血气方刚的喝了酒就容易兴奋，没两下就射了，握着自己的东西半闭着眼睛一脸春色，男人笑骂了一句没用就随手拨开了男孩的手不让再碰。

两个小时前  
喝大了了年轻男孩歪歪扭扭的趴在躺椅上，刚刚蹲在路边吐过，冷风一吹脑子更晕了，话也说不利索，就只是嘟嘟囔囔的重复着什么。男孩刚归队不久，被大家拉出来喝酒，三三两两的就喝的多。  
队里大家都看出这个年轻的小孩从卧底回来就不太对劲，可毕竟是做这种工作的，谁都没有放在心上。费尽心思带了小孩出来放松，这下喝醉了又没人知道住址，不得已摸出了男孩的手机，拨了一个不久前打过来的电话。  
“嘟……嘟……”  
电话一边拨着，一边去叫醒又快睡过去的小醉鬼：“哎麻烦精，醒醒，该回家了。”  
“不……”男孩被拉扯站起来，腿软的直往地上滑，浑身也没骨头似的赖在副队身上不肯坐进出租车，“哥！哥……要、要不……我去你家吧…”  
可怜巴巴的样子活像只没人要的小狗，副队只当他是喝的蒙了，费力的护着男孩的脑袋塞进车里，“说什么呢，快进去，马上就到家了。”  
“喂？喂不好意思啊，小朝喝多了……”  
“……不回…不回家……不要回去……害怕…我害怕……”  
慌乱间没人听见男孩最后的挣扎。

男人将粗硬的性器送进深处，还不满足的一次次沉腰顶弄，胯骨压在男孩大张的的腿根上用力的仿佛要将自己嵌进去一般。这种被触及到身体深处的感觉并不好受，每每被触碰到都心惊的想要躲开，咽不下的叫喊也顺着喉咙溢出，“啊！……恩啊……唔……”  
“你长本事了，想溜去哪啊？躲在你那个没用的副队家里么？”  
男孩短路的大脑并不能理解什么，只是哼哼唧唧的叫喊着，“啊！啊哼哼…好、好深……”  
“就这么害怕我么？嗯？嗯？”男人一边说着一边描绘着男孩的眉眼，眼神直勾勾的透露着爱意，“清醒点吧，朝朝，你是我的，永远。”  
“啊啊嗯……啊！嗯啊啊唔轻…轻点唔……啊啊！”  
身下的动作快速又凶狠，压入的一瞬间狠狠磨过敏感点，让男孩爆发出高昂的尖叫。  
“啊嗯……唔！……啊啊啊啊！嗯好舒服……”  
男孩随着身体的动作上下颠动着，穴口已经操开了变的柔软，乖巧的吞吐着男人的性器，还会不时的主动缠上去吸得更深。  
“舒服么？”男人停了攻势慢悠悠的操进去再拔出来，细细的磨着内壁褶皱中的一点，喝醉的男孩在床上的反应总是真实又可爱。  
“啊…舒服、舒服……啊……嗯啊想射了……”说着便要伸手去摸，没等碰到就被男人挡开了，替男孩揉了两把囊袋就用拇指抵着会阴按下去，惹得身下的小人猛地曲起双腿，紧绷的大腿肌肉控制不住的痉挛起来。  
躲不掉的，朝朝。  
他真的有些生气，生气对方的不听话，生气他不肯回家，明明已经心软的给了自由，明明说过了不会放过，为什么还是想要逃走，就这么害怕么。  
男孩的身体虽不够强壮但也足够有力量，绷紧的腹肌线条分明的裸露着，凹陷的浅窝集赞了些许汗水泛出水光，色情的要命。男人伸手抹开那一小摊汗水，开始了新一轮的抽插。  
不会让你逃掉的，朝朝。

两人做了许久，不知道是男孩体能太好还是喝的不够多，射过两次的身体依旧兴奋异常，放在平时这时候早就蔫巴的开始嚷嚷要睡觉，今天倒是一直听话的翘着屁股，哦，八成平时都是装的，害怕被一直操么，呵，真可爱。黏腻的体液沾的到处都是，小屁股整个都湿的水亮，和男人的身体撞击在一起发出湿乎乎的声音，又淹没在此起彼伏的呻吟中。  
男孩其实已经有点受不住了，身体敏感的直打哆嗦，不像开始时乐于获取快感，现在要想射精已经不那么容易了，不断在体内堆积的快感快要逼疯他了，身体像是正在充电的机器，被欲望填满后只剩下鼓胀的被动承受。脑子浆糊的根本无法思考，只是哆嗦着依靠本能去摇晃身体，他正仰躺着分着双腿被男人从正面操弄，抬了许久才攒了力气曲起一侧的长腿想要并拢，还没等歇够就又被握着脚腕分开了，动作间性器有些滑出，男人按着他的小腹就顶了回去，他哆嗦着忍不住伸了伸脚趾，刚要压下一波快感男人就猛地抽插起来。  
“啊啊！啊……嗯嗯不……不唔唔……啊啊……呼……”  
他哼叫着抓紧被单，眼睛死死的闭着已经有点湿润了，等到男人放慢速度时用力提腰，他现在满脑子只想着赶快离开身体里的大东西，不然就像是煎锅上的小鱼，任人宰割。脚指踩在柔软的床垫上根本使不上力气，浑身都绷直了才堪堪吐出一半，又因为醉酒哪里使力都分不清，紧紧的嘬着男人的性器一点点拔出来，敏感的内壁在摩擦间痉挛起来，等到男孩气喘吁吁的全部吐出时身体抖得像是高潮一样。男人没想到他会做到这个地步，好笑的摸了摸男孩漂亮的腹肌，掌下火热的身体还在细密的发颤，滑嫩的皮肤让人忍不住多抚摸两下，又引来一阵抖动，男人突然觉得有意思，便握着硬挺的性器抵回泥泞的入口，男孩轻叫着想躲却还是被攥着从新含了进去，到达极限的身体止不住的颤抖，胡乱的求饶声也染上了哭腔，“嗯啊……啊…受、受不了了……”  
“这就受不了了？”男人坏心的在入口戳刺，贴在男孩耳边摩挲，“是我太惯着你了，朝朝。”说完便一举进入，吻着男孩的红唇吞下对方一连串的呻吟。  
男孩终究是喝的迷糊了，被男人作弄的乱七八糟还不自知，一次又一次的抬臀逃离，都会在男人的笑声中从新抵入连接。穴肉被操弄的松软，里里外外又湿的一塌糊涂，软糯的像是吸饱了水的海绵，每一次的插入和抽出都会发出咕叽咕叽的声音，这些他都听不见了，也顾不上下一次抽出后会不会再被按着进入，皱着鼻子只想赶快停止这场性事。  
男孩呜呜的哭闹着，嗓音因为喊叫变得细小沙哑，加上体力的消耗已经不剩多少力气了，喉结上下滚动了一下，双手虚弱的搭在男人腿上，“不要了……”  
大概是觉得样子可怜，男人罕见的准备收手，低下头蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“听不听话了？”  
虽然说的话还是一样不近人情，但对于男孩已经算是温和的哄劝了，被折磨到极限的男孩突然就觉得委屈，瘪着嘴巴乖巧的点了点头，“听话……我听话……”  
“那我射给你，不许乱动。”  
“嗯……好、好…不乱动……”  
射是要射的，但不乱动是不可能的。本就已经在崩溃边缘的身体自然禁不起最后的操弄，理所当然的被操到大哭，尖叫着接下男人射进来的东西。

“你喝的是酒还是春药？”男人觉得好笑，喝完酒的男孩比平常还好捉弄，而且到现在还精力充沛的没有睡过去，男孩从最后高潮就一直敏感的抖个不停，被弄得厉害的身体到洗完澡依旧缓不过来，性器也红通通的流水流个不停，“你是不是被我操坏了？嗯？”  
男孩被抱在怀里，被折腾坏的不光是身体还有脑子，听进的话语变成无法理解的符号，迷迷糊糊的跟着重复，“嗯……坏掉了……”

后续  
早上醒过来的时候只觉得疲惫，等到感知彻底回笼才发觉屁股里塞着什么，加上昨晚的回忆让男孩又气恼又羞涩，扭动着想从男人怀里挣脱出来。  
“刚醒来就这么饥渴么？”男人怜爱的搂紧男孩，伸下去抚摸半软的性器，“你知道你昨天又多可爱么？”  
男人就着姿势舔舐男孩的后颈，感受对方可爱的战栗，“你昨天抖得厉害，像坏掉了一样。”  
“前面后面也一直流水，呵，”男人笑着，被褥底下的手指灵巧的撸动着，沾了溢出的体液抹上柱身，“呵，还没缓过来么？这么容易湿，不会真的坏掉了吧？”  
“你他妈唔……”  
“我给你抹了药，可是你太湿了，怕你把药冲掉了才塞了东西，不舒服吗？”男人自顾自的说着，“跪起来，我帮你拿出来。”  
男孩被男人按着腰跨跪在床上，起先还强撑着的板着脸，等把小球拿出来换上手指伸进去就受不了的扭动起来。  
“疼么？”男人按压着深处的软肉问道。里面又湿又软，像是无数的小舌吸吮着男人的手指。  
“……不疼。”但是很奇怪。之前被操的狠了，肉道内壁像还留存着昨晚的记忆一般，不疼，倒是觉得空虚，对男人的触碰显得格外敏感，好像突然之间被唤醒了什么，让他不受控制的想要摇晃身体，甚至想要舒服的叫两声。  
手指在后穴里翻搅抽插，不多时就弄出了水声，“你水好多啊。”  
男孩已经听不进什么了，性器硬着，身后也被照顾着，一边哼叫一边扭动闪躲，身体又开始不自觉的抖动起来，“啊……啊嗯……啊啊呜呜……”  
男人一只手搭在他背上，另一只手插在穴道里，就只是一根手指，次次都按上敏感点，这样细密的快感插的他颤抖不已，像是重复了昨晚最后的那场戏弄，可任由男孩怎么躲都无法抽出那在体内作祟的手指，就算是往四处挣动，也会被男人攥着脚腕控制在身下。  
“朝朝，”男人附了上去，手上的动作也不停，用牙齿磨了磨男孩的后颈肉，“朝朝，听话吗？”  
“啊啊……呜嗯听、听啊……啊…听话…我听话啊啊……”

“喵~”小主人又开始叫了。猫咪舔了舔爪子走开，跳上茶几喝了几口瓷杯里的水，又跳进沙发里，枕着靠垫窝成一团。还是小主人的腿比较舒服。


End file.
